


“Draco Malfoy”

by wallflower_gnr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflower_gnr/pseuds/wallflower_gnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Drarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Draco Malfoy”

Harry ingresa a su hogar, sacudiéndose las cenizas de los polvos flu de la túnica y lo que ve lo sorprende.  
Draco Malfoy está esperándolo con una sonrisa, el rubio se ha acercado a él y sin más lo ha besado.  
Y Harry le corresponde.  
-Te he extrañado tanto-dice Draco besando su cuello-

Quiere contestar, pero siente que alguien lo regresa a la realidad.

-¡Harry, ya tienes que levantarte!-Ginny lo ha despertado-

Harry gruñe molesto, no solo por el hecho de que se despertó en la mejor parte de su sueño, ni tampoco porque le parece extraño soñar con Malfoy.  
Es más bien por la notable erección que crece en sus pantalones.


End file.
